The Slayer at Angel Investigations
by IHeartPudim
Summary: What would happen if when Faith was stabbed by Buffy she died for a few minutes before the doctors brought her back and another Slayer was called? What if said Slayer started working at Angel Investigations? What if her name was Lois Lane? AU Season 1
1. City of: Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nor Angel and his friends, nor Lois Lane. But I can wish, right? *sigh*

A/N: That's it. I had this idea a long time ago and it was starting to bug me. This is sort of a crossover between Smallville and Angel, both shows that I like. I just brought Lois Lane, my favorite character, and turned he rinto a Slayer. No, this story won't have any other Smallville characters, so no Clark!

About the timelines.. huh... Just pretend that the season 4 of Smallville happened at the same time season 1 of Angel did, but instead of Lois going to investigate Chloe's death, she ended up in LA. And I don't know what her age is, so just pretend it's 19. Oh, and I'm from Brazil, so if you find any spelling mistakes, just contact me and I'll be happy to correct. Feedback is appreciated!

-----

Two more.

Two more dustings and two less vampires to worry about. Even so, Angel didn't feel like it made a real difference. Of course, he had saved those girls, but their blood… Too tempting.

Angel shook his head as he entered his apartment. He just couldn't have those thoughts on his head. He took off his long black coat and starts undoing the empty wrist sheathes where two stakes had previously been. He walked over the weapons cabinet and took of his shirt, revealing a black muscle shirt under it. He dropped it on the sofa and suddenly stopped when his vampire senses sensed someone in the room. He tensed his muscles and turned around, ready to face the intruder. What he saw he wasn't expecting.

"I like the place." Said the man with an Irish accent. "I mean it's not much with the view, but it has a nice bat-cave sort of an air to it."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

He noticed that the man was playing with a deck of cards in his hands. The man simply answered, "Doyle."

Angel fully turned around, "You don't smell human."

The man – Doyle – said back, "Now that's a bit rude. So happens that I am very much human." Then Doyle sneezed, spikes popping out all over his face. "On my mother's side." He shook his head and all the spikes disappeared.

He walked past Angel, "Well, I come in uninvited, so you know I'm not a vampire like yourself."

"What do you want?"

"I've been sent. – By the Powers That Be."

"The powers that be what?" Angel asked, his patience losing bit by bit.

"Let me tell you a little bedtime story."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Once upon a time there was a vampire. And he was the meanest vampire in all the land. All the other vampires were afraid of him; he was such a - bastard. Then one day he's cursed – by gypsies. They restore his human soul. And all of a sudden he is mad with guilt. You know: 'What have I done?' You know, he's freaked."

Angel sat down on the sofa, "Okay. Now I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, well, it's a fairly dull tale. It needs a little sex, is my feeling. So sure enough: enter the girl. Pretty little blonde thing," He whistles, "Vampire Slayer by trade. And our vampire falls madly in love with her. Eventually the two of them, - well, they get fleshy with one another. Well, I guess the technical term is perfect happiness. But when our boy gets there, he goes bad again. He kills again. It's ugly. So when he gets his soul back for the second time, he figures hey, he can't be any where near Miss young puppy eyes without endangering them both. So what does he do? He takes off. Goes to LA." He picks up a knife, "To fight evil - and atone for his crimes. He's a shadow, - a faceless champion of the hapless human race. – Say you wouldn't have a beer of any kind in here, would you?"

The vampire shook his head, "No."

"Come on, you must have something besides pig's blood!"

Angel got up from the sofa and followed Doyle into the kitchen, "Okay. You've told me the story of my life, but since I was there, I already knew. So why aren't I kicking you out?"

Doyle looked into the refrigerator and saw two bags of blood, "Because now I'm going to tell you what happens next. You see this vampire, he thinks he's helping. Fighting the demons. Staying away from the humans so as not to be tempted. Doing penance in his little - cell. But he's cut off. From every thing. From the people he's trying to help."

"I still save 'em. Who cares if I don't stop to chat."

"When was the last time you drank blood?"

"Buffy." Angel whispered, the memories of the sweet slayer's blood flowing into his mouth entered his head.

"Left you with a bit of a craving, didn't it? Let me tell you something, pal, that craving is going to grow and one day soon one of those helpless victims that you don't really care about is going to look way too appetizing to turn down. And you'll figure, hey! What's one against all I've saved? Might as well eat them. I'm still ahead by the numbers!" He paused, "You know I'm parched from all this yakking, man. Let's go treat me to a Billy Dee."

-----

He and Doyle had gone out of the apartment and had grabbed something from one of those little stores that are open for the entire night. More like, Doyle had grabbed something and Angel was following with the hope to find some answers.

"I want to know who sent you." Said Angel.

Doyle answered, "I'm honestly not sure. They don't speak to me direct. I get - visions. Which is to say great splitting migraines that come with pictures. A name – a face. I don't know who sends them. I just know whoever sends them is more powerful than me or you, and their just trying to make things right."

"Why me?"

"Because you've got potential. And the balance sheet isn't exactly in your favor."

"Well why you?" Angel stopped, making Doyle stop too.

"We all got something to atone for." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "Had a vision this morning. When the blinding pain stopped I wrote this down."

Angel grabbed the piece of paper and read it, "What's this?"

"It's an address, duh. An alley, more likely."

"What do I do?"

"There's a girl there that needs your help. She was being attacked by a couple of vampire. Or seven."

"But what do I do?"

"You go save the girl, big boy."

-----

Lois Lane hated those nights. Everything was foggy and the streets were deserted. She was never the kind of girl that was scared easily, but when it comes to L.A., the best thing to do is be precautious. Or have super-strength, like she did.

It all started a few months ago; when she started have some freaky dreams about young girls battling forces of evil. After that, came the super-strength, when she 'accidentally' hit the alarm clock a little too hard and it smashed into tiny pieces.

Her strength had been showing at another times too, like in her morning exercises when she ran a little bit more faster and longer than any normal girl could, or when she punched the punch-bag and it fell of its haste.

Anyway, even with her newly-found strength she didn't like being alone in a place like this.

And hey, considering the seven men approaching her, her thoughts were quite right.

_I hate when I'm right._

"Look what we've got here, boys. Snack!" One of the men spoke. Hold on, did he just _growled_?

Lois rolled her eyes, "Look buddy, I'm not really in mood for all this. Why don't we just go home and take a nice long bath, huh?"

"Now now, princess. Don't be like that."

"Listen pal, I'm not your princess. And if you ever--" Her voice trailed off as the man stepped into the dim light of the street lamp revealing his deformed face. "Uh… What the heck is wrong with your face?"

"A feisty one, I like that." The man, possibly the leader, smirked, showing his teeth. And fangs – Lois noticed.

He approached her and grabbed her shoulders, slowly approaching her neck. Before he could do something, Lois kneeled him in the gut. Hard.

"Ouch!" The guy cried out obviously in pain. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch! Get her!"

Lois noticed the other six men getting closer and closer to her, so she did the one thing she was best on. Started fighting for dear life.

She punched the leader and kicked two others coming by her sides. She kept throwing punches and kicks at everyone who got closer to her, not caring about holding back her super-strength since these guys were almost as strong as her.

Unfortunately, two of them manage to grab her arms by coming behind while she was distracted. Their hold was firm and strong and she had absolutely no way of escaping this time.

_I'm screwed._

"Slayer." The leader hissed, whipping out some blood from his mouth.

What the heck was a Slayer?

"Okay, I think we might have a little misunderstanding here. I'm not a Slayer. Whatever that is."

"You're going to die." He said as he took a step forward.

"Die? A little harsh, don't cha think?"

The men simply ignored her and grabbed her hair, forcing her head to the side exposing her throat. He bared his fangs ready to bite…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice spoke from behind making the man stop and turn around, only to face the dark figure standing in the alley.

------

Angel had looked around the address that Doyle gave to him at least three times and he still hadn't found anything. He was going to turn around, enter the car, drive back to his apartment and do something to Doyle when his vampire senses caught a fight going on.

He jumped on the rooftop of a building to watch the fight and it wasn't what he was expecting.

There were seven vampires and a girl standing in the alley, the girl was throwing punches and kicks furiously, while the vampires were trying to reach said girl without getting hit.

Soon two vampires managed to grab the girl from behind and hold her still. The leader of the group approached the girl and said, "Slayer."

Angel finally realized that the girl must have been a Slayer to know how to fight like that.

The girl responded, "Okay, I think we might have a little misunderstanding here. I'm not a Slayer. Whatever that is."

Angel also realized that the girl didn't know that she was a Slayer. If she did, she already would have staked those vamps by now.

"You're going to die." Said the vampire leader as he stepped forward.

"Die? A little harsh, don't cha think?" Said the girl, fear evident in her voice.

Angel knew that that was the time to act, or the girl was really going to die. He jumped from the roof and landed on his feet. As he grabbed the stake hid in his coat he spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The vampire turned startled to Angel, which grabbed a stake and plunged into the nearest vampire's heart. The girl watched in awe as the vamp turned to dust. Angel began hitting the others vampires, and dusting them. The vampires holding the girl, distracted by his arrival, failed to noticed the girl's kicks and loosened their grips on her arms. She elbowed one on the face and kicked the other in the gut, joining the fight.

------

Lois didn't know who this man was but she was grateful that he saved her life. She didn't question his methods, oh no, she was fully thankful that her knight in shining black leather (was that real leather?) had appeared or else she might have been eaten by those… Vampires?

That was the only thing that kept kicking on her mind. What were those things? They sure as hell weren't human, she knew that much. But were they really vampires? Fangs, super-strength, stake trough the heart, fixation for necks… They may as well be real.

And that guy fighting them sure thought so.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the duo was surrounded by the four 'vampires' that were left. The man at her side was eyeing them, probably planning a strategy. Then he turned to her and offered her a stake.

She looked baffled, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put this right through their hearts and they go poof. Simple," He answered.

"Huh—Okay?" She barely had time to take the stake of his hand when the four 'vampires' lunged forward and the man did the same, leaving Lois to fight with two of the 'vampires' on her own.

She started to fight again, but this time she was seizing an opening to plunge the stake in their hearts. After a few minutes of kicking and punching, one of the 'vampires' made a wrong step, leaving the opportunity to Lois use the stake. She watched in awe as the 'vampire' turned to dust right before her eyes.

_So they're really vampires. This or I'm dreaming._

She kicked the other one to the ground and used her stake again, watching as the 'vampire' turned to dust once again. Then, as she stopped to catch her breath, one of the others 'vampires' hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

------

Angel made sure that the girl knew what to do before he started his own fight. She seemed familiar with fighting and after he gave her a stake and told her what to do she got more confident. When they were surrounded by the four remaining vampires he quickly eyed them. He took the two strongest ones as he had noted before and left the weakest ones to the girl.

He was having a hard time with the vampires, considering that they were twice his size and managed to dust one before the other escaped and hit the girl on the head, knocking her unconscious. He silent cursed and lunged towards the remaining vampire. Angel did a double kick and plunged the stake in the vampire's heart.

The ensouled vampire paused, looking around. When he spotted the girl lying on the floor, he quickly walked over and kneeled beside her.

He sighed, "God, what am I going to do with you?" Angel said. Then, he picked her up and walked over his car.


	2. City of: Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my bubble gum. STAY AWAY FROM MY BUBBLE GUM!

A/N: Okay, second chap. And for the record, I won't be rewriting most of the scenes where there aren't any modifications, it just takes a lot of my time. Okay, here you go.

-----------

"And what am I supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know… Help her! Train her!"

Lois woke up with the sounds of two unfamiliar voices arguing somewhere near her. Her head hurt and that was when she remembered what had happened earlier that night.

Freaking vampires. She was attacked by freaking vampires and now she was God-knows-where with two people arguing about what to do with her. They wanted to _train_ her? Train her for what?

Lois frowned but chose to don't open her eyes just yet. The conversation might get a little interesting.

"She's a Slayer, Doyle! She's a Vampire Slayer and I'm a vampire! How am I supposed to help her?" Lois recognized the voice, it belonged to the man who had saved her. _Hold on, he's a vampire?! And why does everyone insist that I'm this Slayer gal?_

"Well… I don't know, alright! They sent me a vision, and obviously she needs your help." Said the other man. This one had a foreign accent, Lois noticed.

Lois got up and walked into the other room, unnoticed by the other two, "Help me to do what?" she asked, making the fighting duo look at her.

The one who saved spoke, "Huh… You're- you're awake."

"Well duh. Why else would I be standing here?"

"Hello yourself!" Started the other one, "I'm Doyle. This is Angel."

"Huh." She turned to Angel, "What kind a name is Angel anyway?"

The one called Angel rolled his eyes. Then, Doyle spoke again, "Aren't ya gonna tell us your name?"

Lois shrugged, "I s'pose. I'm Lois. Lois Lane."

"So, Lois, why don't ye tell how did you--"

"Hold on. What the hell happened back there?"

"Well, you see--"

Angel cut him off, "Vampires."

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out with the whole 'stake to the heart and then poof' thing." Lois said. "What I want to know is why people keep calling me 'Slayer' and why did he call you a vampire." She paused, letting the information sink in. "And yeah, I overheard you guys talking. So spill it."

"This is going to take a while." Doyle said.

-----

"So you're really a vampire."

"Yeah." Angel replied. They had explained everything to the girl, from being a slayer to all the other 'nasties' out there. She handled everything pretty well.

"And I'm this 'Slayer'. Aren't I supposed to be staking you right now?"

"Well – you see – our champion here is different from the other vampires." Doyle began, "He has a soul. A conscience. He's one of the good guys."

"Oh. Ok."

"Are you really okay about this?"

"I think so."

"Mind answering a few questions of our own, then?"

"Shoot."

"How did you know how to fight, if you didn't know you were a Slayer?"

"Army," She answered.

"You were in the army?" Angel asked, curious.

"Not exactly. My father's a general. He made sure his 'little girl' knew how to defend herself."

"Oh." Angel said. That caught him off guard.

"That actually explains a lot." Said Doyle.

"But not how, or why or when she was called as a Slayer."

"For what the Powers That Be told me, it happens that when that rogue Slayer got stabbed by your pretty little Slayer, she died for a few minutes, then Lois here was called."

"But she was called after her eighteenth birthday. Isn't there a rule against that, or something?"

"'She' is standing right here, you know." Said an irritated Lois.

Doyle ignored her, "Well, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands, then."

"Hey, do you have any coffee?" Lois asked bluntly.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen…" He barely had time to finish the sentence when the Slayer jumped from her seat and went almost running to the kitchen muttering 'thank God, coffee!' under her breath.

Doyle turned to Angel, "And now with all our questions answered, I can give you this," He handed Angel a piece of paper. The vampire took it and read.

"Tina Coffee Spot?"

"I had another vision. Nice looking girl, needs help."

"Help with what?" He asked.

"That's your business. I just take the names."

"I don't get it. How am I supposed to know…"

"You're supposed to get into her life, remember? Get involved. Look, High School's over, boy. It's time to make with the grown up talk."

"Why would a woman I've never met even talk to me?"

"Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Doyle stopped, hesitating, "No, I guess you really haven't, no."

"I'm not good with people."

"Well that's the whole point of this little exercise, isn't it?"

"Fine." Angel got up from the couch and started to leave, when Lois reappeared from the kitchen with a mug filled with coffee on her hands.

"Hey, Soulboy, where are you going?" She asked.

"Business. And don't call me that." He answered.

"Whatever. Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Angel sighed. This girl was starting to be a pain in his ass, "Because."

"You remember I had training, right? Is it a demon-problem? Ooh- Can I get a weapon?"

"First, yes I remember. Second, I don't know if it's a demon-problem. Third, no, you cannot get a weapon, you need _real_ training first." And with that, he left.


	3. City of: To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn.

A/N: Okay, third chapter! And this one has Cordelia! Yay! And I'm happy! Except I don't why! YAY TO BEING CRAZY! :D

Anyway, the answer to the question if Lois and Angel will be dating... Well, yes. But not yet. This will be like the Clark and Lois relationship in Smallville. Sort of. Anyhow, enjoy!

-----

Lois hated waiting. Things didn't usually get pretty when she was forced to wait too long, something that who knew her knew very well. First, she would find something to do, like watch TV, or read magazines… The problem was the vampire didn't have a damn TV or magazines. Just a freaking outdated newspaper that she already had read three times! Was the guy isolated or something?

Then, she would start to pace around for about half an hour, and after that she would just lose her temper. Never a good thing. _If Soulboy had at least a TV—_

"Stop pacing, will ya?" Doyle said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was sitting on the couch with said outdated newspaper open in his lap. "Ye're gonna drive me nuts."

Lois stopped and pondered for a moment. "You know, you're right."

"I am? Oh right, I am."

"I'm going home."

"Wha-- Wait a minute, home?" He asked, getting up from the couch.

"Well, I don't know if it can be called 'home', but – ya know – my apartment."

"But what if Angel needs us?"

"In that case--" She searched her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, "we just write our numbers here and if Soulboy needs us, he'll just have to pick up the phone—wait, he does have a phone, right?"

"I think so. I remember vaguely seeing a phone here. Somewhere."

"Good." She found a pencil lying at the table and wrote her number on the paper before giving it to Doyle. He did the same thing and put the note at the table. "Now I'm off."

-----

It wasn't until the other day that Angel called both of his newly-found… 'allies', asking – or demanding – them to come to his apartment.

"The guy' trying to take her at the party was called Stacy." Angel said as the three of them walked out of the elevator and into the apartment.

"First name or last?" Doyle asked

"I don't know. Professional muscle, probably done some time."

"I can ask around."

Angel grabbed two phone books from the bookshelf, "Great. Start with the car. Grey '87 Black Mercedes 300E, going to need some serious work on the bumper. Lois, call the chop shops, Doyle, you can contact some of your contacts."

"Got it, boss." Lois said in a mocking tone. Angel just shot her a dark look.

"I know a couple of shops that ain't in the book, too." Doyle said.

"The guy in the car leads me to Stacy. Stacy leads me to Russell."

Doyle paused, then continued, "You couldn't have known she was going to run out on you like that."

"Yeah. Who knew that she was going to take off running as soon as she saw your big, ugly vampire face…" said Lois

Angel shook his head, "Forget it. Let's get to work."

Doyle, however, still persisted, "You can't cut yourself off from…"

"Doyle, I don't want to share my feelings, I don't want to open up. I want to find Russell and I want to look him in the eye."

Lois gave him a determined look, then spoke, "Then what?"

"Then I'm going to share my feelings."

-----

Angel went, possibly beat the information out of that Stacy guy, and got what he wanted. Once again, the three of them were at Angel's apartment, the vampire was gathering weapons and stuffing into a duffel bag.

"Wow, you're really going to war here. - I guess you – ah - you've seen a few in your time, yeah?" Doyle said, looking at the bag.

Angel didn't look up and spoke, "14, not including Vietnam. They never declared it."

Lois raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly old are you?"

Angel looked at the Slayer, "Really old."

"Well, listen, best of luck to you man." Doyle said, and slapped lightly Angel's shoulder, "I've got some fairly large coin riding on the Vikings tonight, but I'll be there with you in spirit, yeah?"

Lois glared at Doyle and said, "Don't worry, Soulboy, I'll be there to watch your back."

Angel looked up, "Doyle, you're driving. Lois, you're gonna stay on the car. And stop calling that."

"Now wait a minute. Nah-a, I'm not combat ready. I'm just the messenger!" Doyle protested.

"And I'm the message," Angel threw him the weapons bag, and walked away.

Lois went after Angel with arms crossed, "Hold on, I won't sit on the car while you'll be doing your hero thingy!"

Angel stopped and turned around, "Yes, you are. Listen, I don't care you're the general's daughter and a Slayer. This guy is _dangerous_ and you don't know how to handle someone like him, alright? Now we gotta go." He said and turned to the exit once again.

"Fine," she muttered.

-----

The three of them drove to Russel's mansion, Angel driving, Doyle in the passenger seat and Lois in the back, much to her protests. They stopped in front of a big, really big, gate and Angel got out of the car to talk to the guard, throwing the keys to Doyle.

Angel approached the guard, "How're you doing. I think we're lost. We are looking for a Roscomere. What are you watching? Is that the game?" He leaned into the guard booth, "The Vikings on?" Then, he dropped the guard with a hard right and pulled the cable from the security camera of the gate.

Angel walked back to the car and pulled out the jacket and shirt he was wearing over his black sweater and threw them in the back – Lois already had climbed up to the front. Then he picked up the weapons bag,

"Tie him up. I'm out in ten minutes or I'm not coming out." He said, and walked away.

After the vampire had disappeared of their sight, Lois turned to Doyle and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Doyle asked, confused.

"You know – aggressive, too serious, broody. I barely know the guy--"

"Vampire."

"Whatever. I barely know him and he's already driving me insane! Do that, Lois, don't do that, Lois! He's worse than the General!"

"Are you done?"

"Dunno. Maybe for now."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, neither wanting small talk, until gun shots were heard from inside the mansion. Lois opened the door and got out,

"Hey, where you going?" Doyle asked as soon as he realized what the girl was about to do.

"I'm going in, don't care if Soulboy told me to stay here."

"But— You can't--" He started to speak, but he realized that it was too late, the young Slayer already was long gone.

-----

Lois walked as stealthy as possible between the bushes until she found a small gate hidden in the dark. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Dammit," She muttered for herself, while looking inside her pocket for anything to pick the lock.

Finding nothing, she stood up and looked at the gate, "What the heck," and kicked it and the gate opened, much to her content. "Thank you Slayer-strength!" And with that, she entered the gate.

Before Lois could reach the mansion, she saw Angel supporting himself on a brunette girl that she didn't recognized. She couldn't see him really well in the dark, but she noticed by the way he was walking that he wasn't exactly a hundred per cent.

He spotted her before she could say anything, "Lois, I told you to wait in the car," he said.

"Yeah, right, like you could get rid of me that easy," she retorted, while helping him on his other side.

They passed the gate and walked towards the car, where Doyle stood. Correction, they walked towards the _smoking _car. Why was the car smoking, anyway?

"You know, I've had a bit of an accident, but we'll talk later…" Doyle said.

"Unbelievable, I let you alone for _five_ minutes and you do this to the freakin' car?!" Lois half-yelled, while helping Angel onto the back seat. The brunette girl hopped onto the passenger seat, Doyle next to her on the driver's seat and Lois sat beside Angel. Doyle started the – smoking – engine and drove away.

-----

After everyone had introduced themselves and after getting back to the office – if that could be called an office – they started working on the task of tending Angel's wounds.

"Got it!" Doyle said, when he removed the last bullet out of Angel.

"Finally! I thought I was going to faint while barfing!" Exclaimed Cordelia, as she finally looked down at Angel.

"Okay," Lois started to clean up his wounds with a piece of gauze and Angel flinched, "Sorry. Good thing I had first-aid training, right?"

"So, it's over, right? We're going to be okay. Angel put the fear of god into that Russell guy." Cordelia said, as Lois taped a piece of gauze over the bullets hole in Angel's chest. "He's not going to come looking for me, right?"

They all just looked at each other.

_Oh crap, _Cordelia thought.


	4. City of: I'm Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is getting boring, isn't it?

A/N: I'm so sorry I took this long to update! I had this chapter written on my computer but I couldn't post it sooner because I wasn't using _my_ computer. And I know this is a short chapter, but this is only the end of this episode. Anyway, there you go.

-----

"The Eltron mutual trust binder is ready for your signature," Started one of the lawyers, "As to the intruder that broke into your home last night, local authorities have no information on him. However we have several top private investigators," The door bursted open and Angel walked in," that are looking into his where-abouts."

Russel looked up and said, "I believe we've located him."

The lawyer stood up and barred Angel's path, "I'm with Wolfram & Hart." He handed the vampire a business card, "Mr. Winters has never been accused and shall never be convicted of any crime – ever. Should you continue to harass our client, we will be forced to bring you into the light of day." Angel just walked past him looking at Russel, "I place, I'm told, that isn't all that healthy for you."

Russell looked at Angel with a creepy smile, "Angel. - We do things a certain way here in LA."

"Well, I'm new here." Angel said.

"But you're a civilized man. We don't have to go around attacking each other. Look at me: I pay my taxes. I keep my name out of the paper, and I don't make waves. And in return I can do anything I want!"

Angel put one foot on the chair between Russell's legs and leaned forward, "Really. Hmm. Can you fly?" And with that, he pushed the chair backwards into the wall of windows behind Russell. Russell crashed through the window, screaming. Before he hit the ground, he caught fire and turned to dust.

"Hmm. I guess not." Then, he walked out, sticking the lawyer's card into the front pocket of his business suit.

The lawyer pulled out his cell phone, "Set up an interoffice meeting for 4:00. Seems we have a new player in town. - No, no, there is any need to disturb the senior partners with this. Not yet."

-----

"Hello? Hello?" Buffy's voice rang through the receiver.

Angel hung up the phone, and before he could start another 'brood-session', Doyle walked in,

"What happened to Russell?" He asked.

"He went into the light," Angel answered.

"And yet you don't seem to be in a celebrating mood."

"I killed a vampire. I didn't help anybody."

"Are you sure about that? Because there is a girl upstairs that's as happy as can be."

Both hear a scream, and they went running upstairs. They bursted into the office, Angel carefully avoiding the sun streaming in through the windows, and met with the sight of Lois carrying two big boxes and Cordelia with a duster in her hand, dressed up as like they were doing some cleaning.

Cordelia was pointing to the wall, horrified, and spoke, "Ah! Look over there! A cockroach! In the corner. I think it's a bantam weight!" Then she turned to Angel, "Okay, first thing. We need to call an exterminator."

Lois put the two boxes on the table before saying, "And don't forget about a sign painter. We really should have a name on the door."

Angel glanced between the two girls, "Okay. I'm confused."

"Lois filled me in on your little mission," Cordelia started, "So I was just saying, if we're going to help people, maybe a small charge. You know, something to help pay the rent, and my salary-"

"_Our_ salary." Lois added.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Cause you need somebody to organize things, and you're not exactly rolling in it Mr. I-was-alive-for-200-years-and-never-developed-an-investment-portfolio."

"You want to charge people?"

"Well, not everybody. But sooner or later we are going to have to help some rich people, right? Right?" Cordelia said.

"Possibly, yeah," said Doyle.

Lois turned to Angel, "Hand me that box." She pointed to a box behind him, "So we were thinking that we should charge based on a case-by-case analysis, but with me working for a flat fee. After all, I'm the Slayer, and you're supposed to train me or whatever."

After a moment, Angel handed her the box and said, "You're not _the _Slayer. You're one of the three."

She took the box the box and settled it on the tabled behind her. Then, she turned to him, smiling, "Whatever. So, are we a team or what?"

He smiled back, "Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe, Soulboy." She said, and punched him playfully in the arm, before walking away.

Then, Cordelia appeared behind him, "Of course this is just temporary - until my inevitable stardom takes affect," She said, pointing the duster to his face, and walked over where Lois was piling up boxes.

After a few seconds of just standing there, Angel heard Doyle's voice behind him, "You've made a good choice. They'll provide a connection to the world. And that Cordelia… She's got a very – humanizing influence."

Angel turned to him with a half-smile, "You think she's a hottie."

"Yeah, she's a stiffener alright, I can't lie about that. But, you know, they both could use a hand."

"True."

"You know there's a lot of people in this city that need helping."

"Hmm. So I noticed."

"You game?"

"I'm game."


	5. Lonely Hearts: Going Clubbin'

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Because if I did own them, _Angel_ would have been a whole lot different. Duh.

A/N: Ta-da! Here's the first part of the episode Lonely Hearts, with Lois inside. I also want to thank to my reviewers for the wonderful reviews that kept me motivated. Remember, reviews are like puddings, the more the better. Especially chocolate puddings. Yummy.

-----

Friday night. Lois could have been having fun, but no – Doyle was trying to convince Mr. BroodyPants to come out of his office and have fun. Right now, she was sitting on a chair out of Angel's office, Doyle had insisted on having some 'man-to-man' talk.

After a few minutes of long boredom, Cordelia walked in and spotted Lois playing with a pencil.

"Hello!" Cordelia asked, startling the Slayer. "Whatcha doin'?"

Lois sighed and sat the pencil down, "Cordelia! I – huh – nothing. Doyle, on the other hand, is trying to convince Soulboy to go out."

The Cordy snorted as she put her purse down, "Yeah, right. Like people haven't tried that yet. Anyway, they're in!"

"What is in?"

Cordelia just signaled with her hand to Lois follow her as she walked into the office.

"They're finally in!" she exclaimed, holding out a white small box.

"What is in?!" asked a confused Lois, walking in behind her.

"They're in," said Doyle to Angel and went to stand next to Cordelia.

"Okay…?" said Angel.

"Your cards." Replied Cordy.

"The cards." Repeated Doyle.

Lois looked confused, "What cards?"

"The calling cards to leave with people so they know how to reach you." Cordy said, handing cards to everyone.

"Great idea! Calling cards!" Doyle said.

Lois piped in, "Yeah, they're good. It's not like you have a bat-signal people can shine in the sky when ever they need help, right?"

Angel looked up from his card, "Hey, look at that, there is our number. It's right next to a… a um - a – a butterfly?"

Doyle looked at Cordy's face before turning back to the car he was holding, "It's obviously not a butterfly, you idiot. It's a--"

"A bird?" Lois asked.

"No, no, wait, it's an owl. A – a bird that hunts at night. Brilliant! It's a- a…"

By now, Cordelia's mega-watt smile had faded and an impatient expression crossed her features, "It's an angel!"

"An angel." Lois said.

The vampire looked like he finally understood, "Right. It's an angel!"

"Brilliant. So obvious and so clever on so many levels…" Doyle started to speak when Cordelia interrupted,

"Oh, shut up!" She said, and hit him in the chest with the back of her hand. Then, Doyle started to double over with pain. "Come on, don't be such a baby. I barely hit you."

"If it would have been me on the other hand…" Lois said before Doyle kicked the desk. He fell back, knocking the cards up in the air. That's when realization came over the others; He was having a vision.

Angel jumped to grab him, "Hey, hey, hey! Doyle!"

After the vision ended, Doyle relaxed a little. Then, Angel asked, "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What did you see? What did you see?"

"It's a bar. Uh, I think I recognize it. It's one of those terminally-stuck-in-the-eighties places."

"Yeah, and?" Lois asked from her spot behind Angel.

"That's it. No faces popped out at me. Just, just a feelin'"

"What feeling?" Cordy asked.

"Something's gonna happen."

Angel looked over Cordelia and Lois, "Looks like you got your wish. Looks like we're going out after all."

"That so doesn't count, Soulboy." Lois spoke, looking at Angel.

"Don't call me that."

-----

They looked for the nightclub in Doyle's vision, and finally they had found the D'oblique. They started to walk down the staircase that lead to the club while taking in their surroundings. When they reached the bottom, Cordelia spoke,

"Ooh, classy!"

Lois looked around, "Okay, now what?"

"All right. Look, let's split up. Look for someone that might be in trouble." Angel said.

Doyle complemented, "Or for something that's about to cause it."

Cordelia handed Angel a couple of his cards and took off for the right. Then Angel went to the left, leaving Lois and Doyle alone. Doyle followed Cordelia.

Lois shrugged, "O-kay." And walked towards the mass of people dancing.

-----

"Hi! If you're in trouble, just call this number. We can help." Said Cordelia, as she handed one of the calling cards to another person. She moved to a couple sitting at a table and handed two cards there as well. She was going to hand another one to the other couple at the next table when Doyle grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Hey, hey, hey! This isn't a marketing seminar here, princess. You've got to stay a bit more below radar." Doyle said.

Cordy looked around, "What radar?"

"The police? You know the service our friend Angel provides might put some people in mind of the V-word."

"Vampire?"

"No, Vigilante. You know there are laws against this. You need to chat people up a little more casual like. You know, hi, what's your name? How's life treatin' ye? What's that you say? Minions from hell gettin' you down? Look at Lois, for an example." He pointed at a direction with his head. Cordelia looked at where he was pointing only to see Lois talking to a couple guys – no, three guys, actually – at a table, clearly enjoying the conversation.

"I'm an actress, a student of the human animal. I don't need to talk to people to know their story." She said and pointed at a guy dancing crazily. "You see jazz-hands over there? Mama's boy. Peter Pan complex." She pointed at a short haired blonde, "Self-absorbed closet-dud, with a big 'the world owes me' chip on her shoulder." She pointed at a couple leaving the club. "Check out Sarah-plain-and-tall. Has or comes from big money."

Doyle was intrigued, "How do you know all that?"

"Well, you've got to be rich to snag the Calvin Klein model she's leaving with."

"Yeah, well, they're all riveting insights and such, but we need to find someone that's in trouble?"

"How's Angel and Lois doing?"

-----

While Angel wasn't having such a good luck, Lois was having plenty. For her standards, anyway. Not long after she joined the mass of people dancing around, two guys came over and they started a conversation. Minutes later, another guy joined them.

"So you're a detective." One of the guys – Joe – asked.

"Well, not _me _exactly, but – ya know – I'm on the team." Lois answered, playing with her drink.

"Wow. You must have a lot of courage." Said Dan, the blonde guy.

"I used to be one of those rebellious teenager back then. Now nothing really impresses me."

-----

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Doyle were having trouble with a guy who thought Cordy was a hooker. Doyle had tried to pipe in to calm everyone down, but the guy was seriously looking for trouble. Things had gotten worse when a second guy came over and the intense conversation started. Then, things just got out of control when Doyle head-butted the first guy. They started fighting when a third guy joined. The bartender came over and tried to break the fight, only to get punched in the face.

Seeing the fight, Lois came over and kicked the third guy, making him fall to the floor. Lois punched the second guy and turned again to the third guy. Angel joined the fight by grabbing the chair that the first guy was going to hit Doyle with and hitting the guy. Then the second one came over and both of them started going against Angel, but the vampire held them off easily. Lois already was holding the guy under her foot, while he moaned in pain.

Then Doyle and Angel threw the other two over the third guy. The bartender went to stand between them. Cordelia suddenly exclaimed,

"Those two jerks started it!" She said pointing to the guys.

One of the guys started to protest, when the bartender cut him off, "Not a word. Not a word! Every time with you guys. Out! Come on. Lets go!"

While the bartender ushered the guys out of the club, Lois saw a woman come over Angel and started talking to him. He first wasn't too comfortable, but gave up and continued the conversation. Lois grinned and walked back to the guys she was talking to before the fight.

"Wow. You're a wild woman." Joe said.

"Where did you learn that moves?" asked Matt, the third one.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said Lois with a grin.

_Oh yeah, life's good._


	6. Lonely Hearts: Research Time

Disclaimer: MWAHAHA! I OWN EVERYTHING! Ok, that's a lie. I own nothing. So no sueing me, got it?

A/N: New chap, Weehoo! Sorry if I took so long, but I'm on vacation, so I'm allowed to have fun, right??? Anyhoo, I'll be away for a while, so it might take a little longer to update. I'll try update again today before I'm gone, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, enjoy, and reviews are delicious!

-----

The bar was nearly empty, since it was almost closed, and everyone had either gone home, or gone someone's home. Angel, Lois, Doyle and Cordelia were sitting around a table, Doyle putting some ice in the place he was hit.

"You know, I'm having a hard time believing that Doyle's vision meant I was supposed to come here to break up a bar fight." Angel spoke.

"Yeah, well, if it was, I'm in for some serious workman's comp." Doyle said.

Angel leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "Alright we gotta think. Could any one of you sense that anyone here tonight need help?"

"Yeah, everybody." Said Cordy

"This socializing thing is brutal. I mean, I was young once, - I used to go to bars. It wasn't anything like this."

Doyle spoke, "I used to go to taverns. Small towns, where everybody used to know each other."

"Yeah, like High-school. It was easy to date there. We all had so much in common. Being monster food every other week for instance." Cordy said.

Lois sighed, "For me it just wasn't easy. Try having a general as a father. Way too overprotective."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Spoke Angel.

"Oh yeah? You should've seen the escort I had for prom."

Angel went silent and frowned; she always managed to surprise him.

Doyle was the one who broke the silence, "Well, you're in the big, bad city now, huh? Where everyone's a stranger - hiding behind walls, keeping secrets."

Just then, the bartender came up to the table, "Sorry folks, got to kick you out now."

Lois nodded, "Sure." Then she turned to Angel, "I guess the single life's particularly tough on you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, a couple of hundred years ago all you had to worry about was a hang over. Today, because of your curse thingy, - you can't sleep with anyone - or else you might get too happy, lose your soul and become evil all over again."

"And kill everyone." Cordy pointed out.

"And kill everyone." Repeated the Slayer.

"Thanks Lois, I always appreciate your perspective," replied Angel sarcastically.

She hit the table with the palm of her hand and winked at him, "Any time, Soulboy. Hey, the last thing I want is to find out that you're evil and I have to stake you. 'Cause – you know – I would be out of job."

"Cute." He retorted, narrowing his eyes as everyone started to leave.

-----

After a few hours, the A.I. crew was in research mood, Cordelia sitting right in front of the computer, Lois and Doyle looking through newspapers and Angel walking around, alternating between helping Doyle and Lois and Cordelia.

"This is completely whacked, man. I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore." Doyle said.

Angel came to stand behind Cordelia, "You're looking for any events in and around that bar."

"Weird events, you mean." Lois said as she put a newspaper down. "Hey, I've got a cousin and she is, like, expert in weird thingies. There was once--"

Cordy cut her off, "Okay, I'm in the news group search engine. Now what is the name of that place again?"

"D'oblique. Capital D, apostrophe, o-b-l-i…" Angel spelled.

"Not so fast. Okay, Capital D, apostrophe, apostrophe, apostrophe," She looked at the keyboard trying to find said apostrophe, "oh, I got it. Okay. - Now what's after that again?"

"You know, I need a break." Doyle got up with Lois closely behind and walked up the keyboard, "Let me – ah – let me get in here." He turned the keyboard towards him and started typing like an expert.

Angel looked surprised, "How'd you pick up computer skills?"

"Downloading pictures of naked women?" said the Slayer, grinning.

Doyle shook his head, "Well, that's more or less accurate. - Hello! We've got two hits." He used the computer mouse and clicked at the first link.

"Look at that. Search continues for Heather Nolan. Missing since late last month the 24-year-old paralegal that vanished after leaving a downtown bar called D'oblique." Said Angel.

Cordelia looked up, "Missing girl. That's sounds a little more up your alley."

"What's the second one say?"

"Badly mutilated body found in the dumpster nearly three weeks ago, described by the coroner's office as eviscerated, has been positively identified as that of 28-year-old Martin Haber, last seen with an unidentified female companion at D'oblique, a trendy singles establishment." Lois said.

"That's it then. Probably a lot more disappearances that the press hasn't traced back to the bar yet."

"So, we got a missing girl and a stiff."

"An eviscerated stiff. Go downstairs and use the library. Try to narrow down a list of eviscerating demons, ones that might have reasons to prey on young singles."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bar. To see if I can meet a killer."

And then he was gone.

-----

A/N: Can anyone guess which cousin was Lois talking about? :D


	7. Lonely Hearts: The Demon

I'm baaack! With an update, YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, I don't own Smallville. It's a sad life.

-----

"Here's another one. Piasca," Doyle started, looking up from his book, "It's a flesh-eating Indian demon that enters victims through the mouth and eviscerates from within. You're going to put that one down?"

Cordelia and Lois looked up from their books. "Yeah. Ugh, demons. Is there anything more disgusting?" Said the former cheerleader. Lois just chose to be quiet and let Doyle try to make small talk with Cordelia – it was so obvious that he was into her. Too bad Cordy couldn't see it.

"You think so?"

Cordy looked at him surprised, "Come on. - Okay, look at this one." She pointed to a picture in one of the books, "This demon wears a wreath of intestines around its head. I mean honestly, what kind of a statement is this thing trying to make with that?"

"Yeah, you know, - I mean, it really depends, doesn't it? - I mean some demons could actually be nice, - given the opportunity. I think, you'd have to get to know them, yeah?"

"I've met a lot of demons, and slime aside, not a whole lot going on there."

"Whoa, whoa! Slime?" Lois asked looking up from her book, eyes wide.

"Yeah. You know, those demons that when you kill them, they go poof, and explode in slime right in front of you. Icky."

"How come nobody told me that there were going to be slime in this demon-business?"

"I don't know. Angel's not the sharing and caring type, I guess."

"That's an understatement."

"You should've seen him when he was with Buffy. It was like, totally Mr. Broody. Way too many drama."

"Who's Buffy?"

Cordelia looked at the Slayer, surprised, "You don't know who Buffy is?" Lois shook her head, "Boy, I've got a lot to tell you!"

"Girls, girls! I don't think now is the time to talk about that, yeah?"

Lois ignored Doyle, "So, 'fess up."

"See, in Sunnydale, there was this Slayer--" Cordelia started, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing. Both girls turned toward Doyle, expectant, but he just looked lost. Realization hit him and he went almost running to pick up the phone, away from the gaze of the two girls.

"Hello?" He said. There was a pause, then he replied, "Uh huh. Got it." And hung up.

"Who was it?" Cordelia asked.

"Angel. He said to meet at your apartment." Replied the half-demon.

"My apartment? Why not here?"

"Who knows. Let's go."

The three of them picked up the books they had gathered and got out of the office.

-----

"This place is mess."

Cordelia turned her head towards Lois, but she couldn't really say anything because Lois was, in fact, right.

"Tell me about it. And I thought girls are supposed to like pretty things."

This time, Cordelia turned her head towards Doyle, who was trying to hide a grin, but not being exactly successful.

Lois continued, "Honestly, not even my apartment is like this. And that one is _really_ crappy."

Cordy shook her head, from both embarrassment and irritation, "Uh. Don't start okay? Angel told us to meet here, so we're meeting here. That doesn't mean that you can--"

Doyle picked up a bra and holds it up to his chest. Lois chuckled.

_Ok, that's enough!_ Cordelia took it away from him impatiently, "That is so High School! Cordelia wears bras. Oh, she has girlie parts!"

"Take it easy. You're being a tad defensive here. I think it's refreshing seeing a woman living like this. You know, it means you're not so up tight. Means you live for the moment." Doyle paused as he stepped into a dirty cereal bowl sitting on the floor, at the same time someone knocked on the door. He looked from his feet to Cordelia and spoke, "You're disgusting."

Cordy rolled her eyes and went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me," They heard Angel's voice from the other side.

Cordelia undid the chain and opened the door, revealing a beaten up Angel standing there.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Look, I- I can't, um…" Angel stuttered. Cordelia stood there, looking confused at Angel, just like Lois.

Doyle was the one who explained, "Invite him in! As long as you're alive, vampires, they can't cross the threshold unless you…"

"Oh, right, right. You promise you'll stay good?"

"Cordelia." Angel said, serious.

"I'm kidding. Come in." She said, and Angel got inside.

"What happened to you, man. You look wrecked!" Doyle asked.

"That woman that I was talking to at the bar last night, - you know - Kate?" answered Angel.

"She's the killer?" Lois asked.

"She's a cop. Followed me to another body."

"Now she thinks you're the killer."

"Yeah. So we don't have a lot of time to--" Angel stopped, looking around, for the first time noticing the state of Cordy's apartment. He looked at her with a grin, "You actually live here?"

"Yes, - okay? Is it my fault that maid service was interrupted? It was supposed to go, home, hotel, hotel, husband. Now can we move on?"

Doyle sensed that was the time to change the subject, seeing that Cordy was very sensitive about her apartment, "Yeah, well, we put together that list of eviscerating demons that you asked for. We actually narrowed it down to 3 or 4."

"I saw it. It's a burrower," Angel informed

"It's a donkey?" Cordelia asked, confused, and frowned, "We didn't see any donkey demons."

The other three just looked at her.

"Burrower," Angel clarified.

"Oh."

"It eviscerates its victims as it moves from body to body, and it may only be able to do it after some kind of a sex act, exchange of fluids kind of thing."

"Eww!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Lovely," was Doyle's response.

"Look I want you to find out anything you can about this thing. Weaknesses especially. It was amazingly strong while we were fighting. - It may be hard to kill."

"Strong enough that you would need the help of a Slayer?" Lois pointed out, hoping she would get to kill some demons soon.

"No. You might get yourself killed."

"Isn't that the point?" She asked, frustrated.

"Getting yourself killed?" Cordelia asked, giving Lois the 'are-you-crazy?' look.

"No, I mean, fighting for your life, killing baddies, yadda yadda yadda? If I'm not doing that, what kind of Slayer am I?"

_What did I do to deserve this?_, Angel thought. Then he remembered all Angelus' killing sprees, _Oh right, that._

He sighed, "Listen, My job is to avoid getting you killed, not sending you to the battle without any training--"

"Hey, I had training! And I can totally kick some vampire ass!"

"Military training is different from the Slayer training. And I doubt you would last against any other bigger demons."

"Hey!"

"Gee, sorry I hurt your feelings," He said sarcastically, making her narrow her eyes at him. Realizing he won this 'battle' over the oh so annoying Lois Lane, he continued, "I'm going to get back to the bar, see if I can find this thing."

"What makes you think that it will show? It knows that you're after it," Cordelia asked.

"It'll be out there. It's got to keep trying to make a connection."

"Why?"

"Because that's what lonely people do."

And he was off.


	8. Lonely Hearts: Ass Kickin'

A/N: OMG IT'S BEEN SO FREAKING LONG!

But I'm back fro the land of the (not)dead! Guess I should apologize for not updating this story, but I just kinda lost total inspiration for it. But now it's back! That's cuz I just started watching season three of Angel that I bought when I went to the US (I'm from Brazil and they don't sell the last three season of Angel here T_T) and I suddenly got in the mood for writing this story (:

But anyhow. I've decided that to keep it interesting, I won't be doing the whoooole episodes anymore, just the most important parts that have actually changed with Lois there. And I'll try to update the next chapter next week, but I think it's best I don't make any promises ;) Well, enjooy!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Only a copy of the last three seasons' dvds. Legally bought, I might add. At the Target. In Orlando. (: YAY DISNEY!

* * *

After having just about no luck at the club, Angel went back to Cordelia's apartment to see if there was any new information.

Stepping inside the apartment, he gave an amused smirk; Doyle and Cordy were slumped on the sofa with books piled on their laps, Cordy's head resting on Doyle's arm, asleep, while Lois had also dozed off in a chair with her feet resting on the table, one hand hanging from her side and the other holding a book on her lap. That, and she was also dangerously close to falling off of the chair.

He smirked again.

This was going to be good.

Angel closed the door with a loud _bang_, making all three jolt awake, and in Lois' case, fall flat on her face.

"Morning." He said, covering up (or trying to, at least) his smirk. The Slayer threw him a glare and got up from the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said.

Doyle sensed an argument coming and quickly stepped in, "Hey, ah, so, any luck yet?"

Angel let his smirk fall. _Back to business then._ "No, not yet." He said, moving to sit down on the chair opposite to Lois. "I know I can recognize this thing if I just saw it in another body."

"That shouldn't be a problem then. That narrows it down to what? 5 million suspects in the naked city?"

Angel sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose before turning to the girls, "How about you? Did you find anything?"

Lois put all revenge thoughts aside - for now - and picked up a notebook, "Yeah, we found a name for this guy, or demon, whatever. It's Tahlmer. He's been around for God-knows-how-long."

"Dawn of time kind of dude." Cordy added.

"Any weaknesses?" The vampire asked.

"Few and far between. This kid is strong like you said. Not too crazy about fire though," answered Doyle.

"Something we have in common."

"It's a parasite." Cordelia said. "It moves from body to body. And when it leaves one for the next, not going to gag here, but the first one goes kaplooey pretty fast."

"Yep, curdles like cream on a hot day." agreed the half-demon.

"I believe I covered that with non dairy kaplooey?"

Angel studied his options. He could either go back to the bar and see if he could spot the demon – which could take a while, if he were able to spot it at all – or he could-

Making his decision, he got up from the chair and walked towards the phone before saying, "I'm going to need help to find this thing."

Lois straightened up on her seat, head perking up. _Now it's my turn!_

But last time she checked he didn't need to move to the phone to ask for her help…

"Well, who you're calling?" Doyle asked.

"Kate."

"Kate, the cop?" Lois asked, confused, "I thought we were hiding from her. And what about me?"

"Kate's been tracking this thing a lot longer than we have, Lois. And don't worry, you'll have your chance to fight. Eventually."

* * *

"Lockley." Said Kate into the phone.

"It's me." She heard Angel say on the other line, "I need you to help me find the killer."

"That's easy. I'm talking to him."

"That would make things nice and clean now, wouldn't it? But it's not true and I think some part of you knows that. Look, he's still out there. We should be sharing information."

"That's not possible."

"All I need is 5 minutes. You think I'm your man after that, arrest me. Meet me at the bar at 7:00."

"Sure, that's actually on my to-do list for this week: walk into a serial killer's trap."

"Look, I don't care if you come armed, wired, and covered by sharpshooters. Do what ever it takes so you feel secure. I can help you Kate, but you're just going to have to trust me." Then he hung up.

Kate sighed and leaned back into her chair. She had no choice other than play along and see how it went, after all, if he were the killer he would already have killed her in the apartment, right?

Nervously, she decided she would have to meet him before jumping into conclusions.

* * *

Kate arrived at the club five minutes earlier and sat on the bar, looking around nervously.

The bartender came up to her, "Kate. The usual?"

She pulled out her badge and showed it to him, not really in mood for chit-chat.

"That's not your usual." He said.

"Every now and then I'm in the mood for something different." She replied, "Look, you remember that guy that was in here the other night? He was tall, nice-looking, helped you out in the bar fight the other night?"

"Sure, sure." He answered.

"Let me know as soon as he comes in, okay?"

"Yeah, you bet." He said and walked away.

"Thanks."

As soon as the bartender walked off, a guy came over to her table and said, "God I hate places like this, don't you?"

"I do, but, huh..."

"I kind of guessed that," He said, sitting down, "You really don't look like you are in your element here. Which is a compliment, by the way."

"Thanks. Look, I'd really love to chat, but actually I'm waiting for someone."

The bartender came over once again, "That guy you're looking for? I think he's out in the alley."

"What is he doing there?" She asked, suspicious.

"I was just taking out some trash and there he was. Looked like he was ready to rabbit."

Kate got up, "Show me." She demanded and turned back to the guy sitting at the table, "Sorry, I guess you have to keep trolling."

Both Kate and the bartender ran out of the club and into the back. On the way she pulled out her gun, ready to shoot something (or rather, someone).

She pulled out a card and handed over to the bartender. "Call this number, tell the sergeant that I need back-" Unfortunately, the detective didn't have a chance to finish as the bartender – the one currently infected with the parasite, but not like she knew that – hit her over the head with a bottle. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

The bartender pulled up her jacket and ripped her shirt down to the middle, then held her in front of him just as the parasite popped out of his chest and lunged towards Kate, but before it came in contact, its host – the bartender – was hit in the head by Angel, who had arrived five minutes earlier. The bartender dropped Kate as the parasite retracted, leaving a mark on his chest.

Angel ran over where Kate was lying on the floor, just coming back into consciousness. "Kate! Kate? Can you move?" He asked. Just then he saw the bartender getting up and was about smash them with a barrel. "Move!" He said, pulling her out of the way as the barrel is slammed down on them.

Angel punched him in the stomach, before staring at the flap of skin hanging lose on his forehead. "I guess you're done with that body," He tried to hit the bartender again, but ended up getting slammed face first into the fence. "You stop being a guy. You don't get to finish, you just come apart at the seams." Angel threw his head back in the infected bartender's face, making him loose his hold on the vampire's neck.

The dark-haired vampire took that opportunity to wrap his legs around the bartender's neck, and throw him on the floor. Getting up, the parasite-infected man lifted Angel up and slammed him into a nearby wall, before tossing him into the storage room. Angel, however, managed to get a hold of the doorframe to keep him from falling down, but didn't manage to stay there long, as the bartender threw Kate into him, making both of them fall backwards down the stairs behind them, just as the bartender closed and locked the door.

Staring up at the now closed door, Kate spoke, "We can't let him get away."

"He's not going to leave." Angel replied. "He's going to kill again, now."

"You think so?"

"He has to."

Walking up to the door, Angel gave it a sharp tug but it just wouldn't budge. He then walked back to Kate, helping her get back to her feet.

"Now what?" She asked, looking around.

Angel spotted a row of windows just under the ceiling, immediately getting an idea. "We are going out that window."

"It's almost 30 feet up." She said, looking up.

Angel reached in his pocket, but was interrupted by the door bursting open. Both detective and vampire turned to look at the person standing in the doorway, expecting it to be the bartender once again.

But it wasn't, actually.

"Lois? What are you doing here?" Angel asked, staring at the girl standing on the top of the stairs.

"Helping you catch the bad guy. Now c'mon." She answered, motioning for them to hurry.

Angel and Kate hurried up, then he turned to Lois. "I told you to stay put."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Like I'm ever going to take orders from _you_."

Deciding that they had more urgent matters for now, Angel ignored her comment and so the three ran inside the club, looking around. They then ran outside, but stopped on their tracks wondering which direction the parasite took. Making up her mind, Kate went to the left and Angel – who knew where it was since he could smell its trail - and Lois – who knew that Angel could smell the parasite (she saw him sniffing the air a few times) - ran to the other side.

The chase eventually led to an alley - _figures, _Lois thought - where the bartender-slash-parasite was trying to do something nasty that Lois didn't even want to think about, to a blond girl. Thankfully, before he had the chance to do so, Angel threw himself feet first at the demon and yelled for the girl to run.

Lois didn't even bother with the fleeing female as she watched the dark haired vampire fight the burrower demon guy. As it was, Angel wasn't having the best luck against the demon and was getting his ass kicked, so the Slayer decided to show off her awesome fighting skills and prove that she could indeed help.

As Angel was thrown into a wall, Lois jumped in and delivered a kick to the stomach of the 'bartender', forcing him back. Still having the element of surprise, she didn't give him a chance to fight back as she threw a series of punches at his face, slowly approaching a burning barrel standing on the alley.

A little ways back, Angel watched the Slayer fight the demon with all her might.

_Maybe I underestimated her a little_, he thought, before jumping in to help the girl. And at a good moment too, as Lois received a strong punch followed by a kick, making her stumble back then fall on the floor. Angel took the opportunity to surprise the demon once again and grabbed him, kneeing him on the face and then kicking him into the burning barrel.

The bartender-slash-demon successfully fell into the barrel, catching fire. In a attempt at still keep fighting, he tried to stumble towards vampire and vampire slayer on the alley…

…only to end up getting shot repeatedly by none other than detective Lockley.

_So she found us after all, _Lois thought. _Hopefully she won't try to arrest Angel now, 'cuz that would be a real bummer._

Shaking her head slightly, the Slayer lifted herself off of the ground then turned her head to grin at the dark haired vampire next to her.

"Told ya I could help." She said.

* * *

The following night, Lois found herself once again inside Angel's office, along with her other not-so-ordinary colleagues.

"I know you guys have been working hard." Angel was saying. "I mean, you've been cooped up inside a lot. And to show my appreciation I was thinking, the night being, you know, young and all, that the three of us could – well, should, - You know, maybe, go out, you know, for fun."

Angel didn't really hear the mutual agreement of the three non-undead occupants of the office he'd thought he would. Instead, Cordelia spoke up, "Or we can go home."

"And you can sit in the dark alone." Added Doyle.

Inwardly, Angel smiled to himself. _Yes! Maybe now I'll get some time alone now._

Both Doyle and Cordelia walked out of the door, leaving Angel blissfully alone… with Lois?

"What are you still doing here?" He asked the Slayer.

Said girl lifted an eyebrow before answering, "I want to talk about my training."

"I thought you'd said that you already had training." He said.

"And I thought that you'd said that military training was different from Slayer training." She countered. "Besides, dear daddy didn't really give me the 101 on best ways of getting rid of what bumps in the night. Which I'm hoping that you're gonna do."

"Fair enough." Angel said. "How about we start tomorrow? Think you're up for it?"

Lois grinned at the challenge before punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Always, Soulboy." She said, then stood up. "So for now, I'm going home to enjoy a demon-free night. Seeya tomorrow." And then she left, leaving Angel wondering if that really was how life was going to be from now on.

_Life's definitely gotten interesting._


	9. AN

I know that I'm not supposed to use a chapter to publish an Author's Note, but I just had to get this out to anyone who still follows this story, so, sorry about that.

This story will no longer be continued, HOWEVER, I've published another one called 'Annoyingly Useful' that is the rewrite/continuation of this one. So if you want more Angel/Lois, be sure to read that one! It'll be shorter that what I had originally intended for this one, but I believe it's going to be better written at least.

Thank you for the attention :)


End file.
